


An Agreement Fulfilled

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Zelda swore to undo the curse upon the Twili, no matter the cost. And cost, it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agreement Fulfilled

It had taken years.

Time that Zelda knew would catch up with her sooner than she would have hoped.

Yet, it was done.

It had started with her deliberate and painstakingly long reconstruction of the Twilight Mirror. Even after its repair was complete, it would still require magic on a scale Zelda was not equipped. it would be nothing more than a mirror, covered with cracks.

When it was recreated, she had her scholars find everything within the royal archives about the Twili, if there was any.

What sparse writings there were had left little more than cryptic meanderings from those who despised the Twili as if they were wronged. However, to Zelda’s good fortune, it turned out that there were records scattered throughout Hyrule, as the land of the Gods from whence the Interlopers were banished from and into the prison that was their realm.

Yet, that did not speak about what Zelda hoped to find.

The nature of the curse was what drove Zelda’s curiosity.

So, she sought the wisdom of the Spirits, who were witness to the cursing of the Interlopers and the subsequent creation of the World of Twilight.

At first, they were defiant. As the lands under their charge and the Twili were in direct opposition to each other, they still bore a grudge that held long onto the present day.

Zelda, however, was persistent. She had entreated them on multiple occasions and even granted them offerings that had taken months of preparation by herself to create.

Eventually, they acquiesced and granted her the visions of the past in perfect clarity.

As per the words of Midna and Link, she saw the Interlopers, trespassing upon the realm of the Goddesses. Their desire for power had smothered their reason and cared not for the consequences.

Then, when she saw them reduced to shadows of their former selves, she knew that her course would not become any easier.

There had once been an organized religion around the worship of the Goddess Hylia and of the Goddesses themselves, but since they were so fractured and went by oral tradition instead of the written word, it had all been but lost, save for the few crinkled pages left by those who had given their lives for their faith.

And once again, she sought the aid of others, hoping they would have insight that perhaps, she did not.

The Goron and the Zora, in exchange for resources and desire for more exposure to her people, had given her the written prayers that showed they too worshiped the Goddesses. Yet, they were missing a piece. The Zora prince had said that there used to be a third group that held the prayers, but alas, the legendary Kokiri had not been seen in centuries, if not millennia.

An elderly woman from the north, who called herself Impa, had heard from rumor and hearsay Zelda’s efforts. This Impa was compelled, by a vision of her ancestor, to recreate the ancient prayers, once thought lost, and gave them to her.

To Zelda’s surprise, it turned out that the prayers were more than mere appeals to the Goddesses. They were a record of the past. What’s more, there was a section she had discovered that spoke directly about Hylia and the Twili.

The Goddess Path, which the prayers were called once completed, spoke about Hylia, imploring Din, Farore, and Naryu to show mercy to the Twili when they first fell. While angered at first, they soon cooled and gave heed to Hylia’s words.

Hylia had requested that the descendants of the Interlopers should be given clemency, for they would not know, and perhaps not remember, the circumstances that lead to their imprisonment.

The Goddesses agreed, however, for such a feat to occur, Hylia herself needed to be their steward and be the catalyst of their redemption. More than that, however, she would be confined with a cycle of birth and rebirth, never knowing her nature until the Twili had been restored.

So, as Zelda discovered that there were prayers that the Goddess Hylia, once found, would be able to undo the curse of Twilight upon them, however, she would have to be found.

More years passed, but alas, Zelda found no sign of the mortal incarnation of Hylia.

It was not until further in her life, she had received visions of the Twilight Princess, Midna, begging her not to abandon her search. In dreams and in brief encounters between her world and the Twilight, she had seen the the woman with whom she had shared her heart with.

Midna had jested that time was not kind to Hylians, as Midna looked similiar to when they first met and the color in Zelda’s hair began to fade.

Yet, it was an uncomfortable fact between them and they had to admit.

Time was running out for Zelda. She was close. So close.

The mirror was complete. The Path to the Goddess prepared.

All they needed was the Goddess herself.

It was not until Zelda, feeling her last illness creep ever closer, did she feel there was no more time to search and wait for Hylia.

Against the wishes of her aides, her servants, her people, she rode in the night alone, with the Path of the Goddess wrapped under her arm. Pain shot through her aging body, but she forged onward.

When she had reached the pavilion where the Mirror of Twilight lay, she caught her breath and spread the reconstructed parchment in front of her.

If Hylia was to show, then, perhaps, someone could offer their life in her stead. Zelda knew her magic paled in comparison to Twili, let alone the Goddess herself, but Zelda would not falter.

She would free the Twili or give her life trying.

Already, Zelda felt the pangs of death begin to steal time from her.

So, in supplication, she recited the prayers, offering her life in exchange for the freedom of the Twili, so that theire people would have a true home, for their elders a rest, and for their children a future.

As Zelda’s eyesight grew dark, the Mirror of Twilight came to life and in a light brighter than she ever knew in life, Zelda smiled and fell to the ground, her breath leaving her for the last time.

Yet, by all rights, that should have been the end of it.

However, she felt something. No, someone. Someone called to her through the darkness.

And the dark she was now in was not cold, nor foreboding. It was warm and felt as though she were young once more, enjoying the night for sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Midna, as beautiful as the day she had regained her true form, smiling down at her with moonlight tears streaming down her face.

“You… you live?” the Twili princess sniffed through sorrow.

She smiled in response and gently took the hand on her shoulder as she lay in Midna’s lap.

When she felt the life returning to her limbs, she looked down to her hands to find her vitality restored.

Her old robes were gone and in their place were white robes.

As she slowly sat up, memories flooded her mind.

Memories that were not her own, but the lives of what appeared to be other Princess Zeldas from times before.

One by one, she remembered until it felt like a pair of large doors had been flung open to reveal the light of the truth she had sought for so long.

She stood up to her feet, looked to a surprised Midna, and smiled again.

“I remember now, Midna. This is… this is what I came to do.”

Midna forced herself to her feet as she wiped her cheek. “Do what?”

Zelda looked to her hand, all evidence of time wiped away, “long ago, there was an agreement made between myself and the Goddessses. In exchange for the freedom of the Twili, I gave my divinity so that I would be able to allow the Twili to forge their own future.”

Midna’s smile faded a bit. “Then, does that mean… you are no longer…”

Zelda walked toward the Twili Princess, who still towered over her, took her still moist cheeks with both hands and she rose on her tip toes to kiss the tears away from Midna’s cheeks.

“No. I was always Hylia, but I am also Zelda,” she answered brightly, before reaching up to kiss Midna once more. “Your Zelda.”

Midna matched her smile and leaned down to place her forehead against her lover’s.

“Our hearts were one, weren’t they?”

Zelda reached around and embraced the taller woman. “Yes. And now, the Twili are free.”

Midna wrapped her arms and cloak around Zelda’s smaller shoulders. “It will not be easy. This world has forgotten us and there will be those who will remember Zant’s tyranny.”

“True, however, wounds heal. You said it yourself. If we can find those who will love and accept the Twili among the peoples here, there is still hope.”

Midna took a step back and held Zelda’s hands in both her own. “We should be going. There is much to do. Will you come with me?”

Zelda smiled again, bent over and kissed Midna’s hands.

“As you wish.”


End file.
